Friday Nights
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: ONESHOT Since the fall of the factory, Michael had been missing something. R


Disclaimer: I don't Witch Hunter Robin, I never have and never will. 

Friday Night

Another day has gone by. Nothing different then the days before, or the days to come. Two to five hunts, Dojima was late for work, Amon was in charge and bossy as ever, Michael hacked into a few new helpful files, the STN-J was hacked into but stopped and a new witch was discovered for the start of tomorrow's hunts. Soon, after a tiring day, everyone went home, leaving Michael to himself and the computer. On normal days, we went off to bed knowing he needed to be up early in the morning. But tonight was Friday, SHE used to visit him on Fridays. The same time every week, she would come by with snacks and coffee. They would talk, laugh and have a good time. Sometimes they would watch movies, not yet in theaters on the computer. Michael had recently downloaded a movie from Italy and uploaded Japanese subtitles. The movie has not yet hit Italian theaters, but they were still able to watch it. And watching something in her own language seamed to make her happier. But that was months ago. She has been missing for months. no word, no sightings, nothing.

Click... Click... Beep... Click... Buzz... Click...

Michael sat typing away and scanning the files for anything on her. He used the same basic key words; 'Robin', 'Sena', 'Auburn hair', 'Green-eyes', 'Female', 'Teenager', 'Witch', 'Fire-starter', 'Italian', 'Japanese', 'Religious'. But his results were always the same. Ever since the factory fell, he felt like he was missing something. It never occurred to him before the fall of the factory, but that was because she was always there, the feelings he felt never faltered so he never noticed them. But once she disappeared, his heart was almost broken. It was the first time he felt anything like it. But to tell the hunters, never. He questioned Amon the week he returned. He wanted to know where Robin was, but, in Amon's usual short answers, he replied "Don't know". and Michael didn't dare push the issue.

"Where are you?"

Michael searched all data bases every Friday night for the last three months. It was the only night of the week he couldn't sleep. He was in a rut. He wanted her back. He needed her back. He missed her. He rested his elbow on the desk and his chin in his hand. His blue eyes scanned the screen as words and pictures fly up and off the screen. His glasses began to slid down his noise and he pushed them back up. He just drifted into a trance, the same results as the Fridays before.

Click... Click... Buzz... Click... Ping...

Michael snapped out of his trance and stared at the screen. 'RESULTS FOUND' flashed in bright red letters across his screen. He lifted his head off his hand and clicked the button which opened up a new page. He scanned the page, moving his face closer and closer to the page. As smile spread across his face.

"Yes!"

He cried out loud to himself. A few thumbnail images popped up. There were three. He clicked on them all at once, causing three pop-ups to appear on his screen, overlapping each other. A girl with long auburn hair and sunglasses appeared. She was wearing jeans and a tank top walking the streets of a busy shopping center, dated two months ago. The next was a girl with a baseball cap on, bright green eyes and a hooded sweatshirt over black kakki pants, dated last week. The final was a black and white image taken from a satellite dish. The girl had long hair, and a black dress. She looked to be running from something. Her dress was torn, her face was dirty and her hair was a mess. It was dated... the night the factory fell.

Michael continued to scan the information screen, after he printed out all three pictures. He read all the information he could about this 'mystery girl'. He leaned back in his chair, making it balance on two legs. He continued to work the keyboard and the mouse. It had been an hour since everyone left when he was running out of results. No leads.

"Robin, where are you?"

"Right here."

Michael fell backwards in his chair and laid on the floor for a moment.

"Did I just hear that?"

"I hope so or I'm gonna begin thinking your clumsy."

Michael jumped up off the floor and stared into the office. There, standing next to the open office door was a girl in black kakki pants, a white tank top and a black fitted jacket. She had long auburn hair and bright green eyes. In her hands was two cups of coffee and a small bag of snack food. She walked over to him smiling and placed the food and drinks down.

"Robin?"

"Who do you think I am? One of your dream girls from the Internet?"

Michael chuckled as he stared at the sight before him. She was okay and live. She also came back to him.

"sorry I'm late, I'm usually here about a half hour sooner."

She smiled and placed her arms behind her back, arching her back backwards. Michael just smiled. After a second of staring, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Robin. Robin was taken back when he did this. She looked at him for a moment before she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that embracing for a moment. Michael soon began quietly crying as he tightened his grip around Robin, his glasses getting covered in salty tears.

"I've looked and searched and I thought... I thought you were gone."

Robin stood still for a moment, sill holding him when it hit her. He didn't just care for her... he loved her. She tightened her embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder, crying her own silent tears onto his shirt. After a few more moments, they broke up and Michael led Robin around to his computer. He pointed to the images of her on the screen and smiled, holding her hand.

"You are my Internet dream girl."

Robin smiled and turned to look up at him. He was only about a inch or two taller then her. They stared at each other for a moment before they finally leaned in. Their faces came close, noises almost touching. Their breath ticked the other's face and then, their lips made contact. The taste of watermelon lip gloss mixed with the taste of peppermint gum. They released hands and held each other. Michael's arms wrapped around the back of her waist and she placed her arms around his neck, reaching up like she was reaching up for the heavens. Her knees became weak and felt like jelly, soon Michael was supporting her, his arms strongly wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, I should have... contacted you."

"It's okay, I'm just... glad you okay."

They continued to kiss, enjoying each other's presence on a Friday night.

A/N - Well?

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Robin's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
